Providers of media services seek to provide users of the media services with quality end-user experiences as the users interact with the media services to discover and consume media content. To this end, for example, providers of media services implement tools to help users conveniently discover and consume media content that is likely to be of interest to the users. While such tools have assisted users of media services, there remains room for new and/or improved media service systems and methods capable of providing users of media services with new and/or improved end-user experiences as the users interact with the media services.